I wanna hate you, Takasugi!
by Thiendrah
Summary: How the scene from episode 21 should have gone. There should be so many lemons for this and there aren't so I just decided to write one myself.  Please R&R! :


Lemon that should be all over this Archive. I'm not very good at writing lemons so review and tell how crappy or good I did. Thank you for reading! I don't own Princess Nine.

* * *

"I love you. Don't you feel the same way?" Hiroki sat sideways on the bed, hugging Ryo, begging for a answer.

Ryo froze, hearing things from the past. 'It's a debt of honor: I swore that I would carry you back to your house if you could strike me out.' 'I just wanted to tell you to do your best, and that you'd better not lose to any guy except me!' 'The person who is most precious to me had almost died.' 'Tofu, I…I love you.' Ryo gripped to blanket tighter around her naked body, biting her lip. She wanted to believe him, desperately, but the handkerchief Izumi had…"No, I don't." She felt him stiffen against her, but she had to do this. "I hat you, Takasugi." Her voice remained emotionless as Hiroki pulled back.

He stared at her before standing up, back to her. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked coldly.

He turned to look back over his shoulder. "There's not…someone else, is there?"

"There is." Ryo answered. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Who is it?" Hiroki demanded angrily.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She shot back.

"Oh, yes it is! Is it that 'old friend' of yours?"

"Maybe." She turned her head to glare at him. "And what's wrong with Seishiro?"

Hiroki turned fully around. "No way, I don't believe you." He walked back to the bed to stand beside her. "I don't believe a word you just said, at all."

Ryo turned her head away with a huff. "I don't care if you believe me. I don't care." She said quietly.

Hiroki gently sat back on the bed next to her. He reached out his hand, cupped her chin and brought her back around to face him. "Yes, you do." he blue eyes burned intensely. "I don't know why, but for some reason you wanna put some distance between us. And I don't believe for a second that you hate me, even the slightest bit."

Her bottom lip quivered. She was losing her resolve. "Takasugi…I-"

He cut her off by kissing her, ever to gently, just barely brushing his lips against hers. "Please, Ryo, if it's my feelings you doubt, then let me prove it to you, that your'e the only girl I love." His lips tingles as the moved against hers. She remained frozen as those lips moved to her cheek, down her jawline to her chin which had dropped. He gripped the edge of the blanket, just above her hand, and opened it marginally, letting him get to her neck. She shivered when is lips came in contact with her pulse, suddenly beating wildly. He kissed further down her throat until he came in contact with something. He figured it out almost immediately and smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryo asked as he pulled back a little, her voice trembling.

He smiled and stood up, moving to stand in front of her and then bending down to her level. "Because, you won't believe what I say, so I'm going to let my actions speak for me. Plus…" He placed his hands o n her shoulders and gently but firmly pushed her flat on to the bed. Before she could protest, he pulled the blanket further apart, revealing the gold medal resting between her breasts. "…I knew you were lying. If you really hated me, you wouldn't be wearing this." He ran his hand tenderly down the blue ribbon to the disk. He lifted his eyes back up to meet hers and saw only astonishment, no fear, no hatred, she just dumbstruck he'd managed to figure it out. He dropped his smiled, looking serious. "Ryo, I won't do anything you don't want, I won't go further than you want. When you say 'stop', I swear I'll stop. But please, let me prove my feelings for you." He leaned over her, supporting his weight on one hand placed next to Ryo's head as he ran the back of his knuckles along her cheek. "And if you still don't believe me after that, then I'll just have to find another way to convince you. I won't stop chasing you until you believe me."

"Takasugi…" Ryo's voice wavered before Hiroki leaned down to capture her lips against. He raised one leg to set his knee on the bed, straddling her. This kiss was not like the one before, this one held passion, and fire, as Hiroki tried to convey all his feelings for her. He gently nibbled her lower lip, she gasped in surprised, lifting his tongue inside.

She quickly ran out of air, but he wouldn't let her pull away, forcing her to try and hold her breath as she felt his tongue slide against hers. 'This feels…nice,' her thoughts were getting kinda fuzzy, 'really, really nice.' After that, her thoughts were limited. Hiroki had shifted his weight back to that his chest rested on hers, feeling her nipples pressing against his. The hand his had been running across her cheek now cupped her jaw, tilting her head for a better angle. Just Ryo was about to respond, he pulled back, leaving her panting below him.

He raised himself up a little higher to look down at her. He smiled as he gazed at her. Her ams had been forced down and out, the blanket now off her completely, revealing her body to his eyes. Her face was flushed, parted lips swollen from his kisses, while her green eyes sparkled. Her chest heaved as she tried to even out her breathing, her firm, round breasts, topped with soft coral nipples, rising and falling, his medal prominently displayed between them. His eyes traveled down to her toned stomach and thoughts before styling on the dark triangle at the apex of her legs.

Ryo finally got enough of her wits together to realize he hadn't taken his eyes off her. Her cheeks flushed even darker. "Quit staring at me!" She yelled at him, startling him out of his reverie, but made no move to cover herself.

He smirked down at her. "But I can't help it." He defended. "You're so beautiful, Tofu."

Ryo's eyes widened. "You -AAH!" She cut off what she was going to say as his mouth found her left breast. Her fists gripped the blanket tighter as he suckled her nipple. His hand came up to cup her other breast, her supple flesh completely filling his large hand. The rough calloused hand contrasted sharply with her soft skin, making her shudder. She writhed beneath him as her pleasure built, small mewls and moans escaping her mouth. "Nng…AH! TakaaH!" She cried out when he nipped at the bud while squeezing the firm globe. Ryo's brain was going into overload, and damn near exploded when he switched sides. She unwound one hand from the blanket and shakily put it on the back of his head, fingers finding purchase in his blonde hair, her head tossing from side to side in ecstasy, short hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo.

Hiroki smirked against her breast when he felt her hand on his hair. Not releasing her nipple. He tilted his head up a little to see her pleasure drunk face. 'I'm the only one who can see her like this.' He thought smugly. He trailed his free hand down her side, feeling everything, the dip of her waist, the swell of her hip, the play of muscles beneath her skin. His hand rested on top of her thigh for amount, his thumb rubbing small circles on the sensitive skin on the inside of her leg. She gasped again. He finally released her breasts and lifted up slightly, his hand never moving from her thigh. He slid up and placed his head beside hers and whispered, "Enjoying yourself, my Princess?"

"Taka-ha!" He cut her off with a pinch to her thigh.

"'Hiroki', Tofu." He grinned. "I think we know each other way too well for last names."

Ryo's face couldn't get any redder as she got the implication. "Hiroki, I…"

"You?" He teased. "Does this mean you'll admit you don't hate me?" He put his mouth next to her ear, the hand not on her thigh came up to caress her cheek. "Does this mean you'll stop running from me, Tofu?" His whisper was desperate.

Rather than let her answer, his hand slip from her thigh to cup her center, a cute, surprised squeak being his reward. Ryo couldn't breathe. His fingers were doing something amazing to her clit while his lips tenderly kissed down her neck. He kissed his way down her chest as he tweaked her pearl. She didn't have enough breath to make any sound now, only gasps. He's thumb and forefinger continued playing with her while his middle finger slowly, gently, entered her wet, hot folds. She found the breath to cry out this time, her hips bucking into his hand. Hiroki nipped her belly button as his other hand held her hip, silently telling her to be still. Both her fists were tangled in the blanket again. His lips moved lower, just above the triangle of curls. He nuzzled his nose in the soft hair, making her squirm.

"Hiroki, that feels so…Ah!" He just wouldn't let her finish a sentence. His middle finger had found that soft spot inside her and was now mercilessly caressing and tweaking it. Meanwhile, he started sweetly kissing the small nub that drew further within the hood of skin. Ryo couldn't stay quiet if she tried. She was gasping, crying, moaning, completely lost in pleasure as his lips, tongue, and fingers worked her. She writhed like a snake beneath him, trying to buck against the hand he'd placed firmly on her abdomen, chest heaving as she panted. She was almost there.

Hiroki was grinning like a madman, knowing only he could bring her this much pleasure, could touch her like this. The smell of her musk, of her arousal, goaded his own, bulging and swelling between his legs, spurring him on to finish her, to see her fall to him. One last nip of his teeth to her pearl, one more stroke to her sweet spot, and she was done.

"HIROKI!" She screamed his name as she fell willingly prey to him. He continued licking her through her orgasm, causing her to twitch with every brush of his tongue, he drank her juice.

Ryo felt her body become heave and sluggish, the exhaustion compounded on top of the practice form earlier. Her eyes became heavy as her panting evened out. She was out before she even knew her eyes had closed.

Hiroki savored every drop as he licked her clean. Once he was done, he crawled back up her only to stop as he saw her eyes closed and even, if harsh, breathing. He blinked once, twice, as figured out that she'd passed out. He sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder, chuckling mirthlessly. "You're just not happy unless you're tormenting me, are you, Tofu?" He asked the unconscious girl. He sighed again, before lifting himself up and arranging her more fully on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. With one last look at her still-blushing face, he went outside onto the covered porch of the cabin to relieve himself, vividly recalling her cries and moans as he stroked himself to completion. When he was finally done, washing his hands off in the rain, he went back inside. Ryo hadn't moved from where he'd placed her. He smiled as he slipped under the blanket next to her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and rolled slowly onto his back, letting Ryo rest on his broad chest.


End file.
